Musings
by ElectricFr00t
Summary: Orla Quirke, 3rd year Ravenclaw, loved to watch people. It was a fun past time and even hobby. She never realized that by keeping her keen eyes open she could figure out peoples' deepest, darkest secrets. Shall we say a certain Prince of Slytherin's?


Orla Quirke

The Great Hall was completely full of students. There were shouts and guffaws and chattering swarming about the large replacement for a cafeteria. Four long tables lined the golden room, each a different color with various sorts of children seated at their ends. Before the kids were China plates, scattered about the wooden tables like gears, piled to the top with hot, carefully chosen food.

The professors stared out at the diverse groups from the North side of the Great Hall, their plates always empty and stomachs always full. Professor Snape had a particularly nasty stare that turned many people off albeit a few on. (WOAH) Not jokingly.

The most witty of the four houses was the purple and blue of Ravenclaw. If chosen for Ravenclaw you must be clever, thoughtful and overall full of knowledge. (eager for more) They were most commonly found scanning the library for a new bit of information.

The most famous of the house were Cho Chang, a beautiful Asian seeker who went out with both Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter yet often cried alone in the girls' lavatory and Luna Lovegood or rather _Loony_ Lovegood, the insane, kooky blond of 6th year.

There were a lot of people seated at the Ravenclaw table, excited new first years, bubbly 4th years and all of the sort.

Orla Quirke enjoyed this atmosphere because she could stay unnoticed yet…_notice_, herself. On of her favorite past times had always been watching other people. They were quite fascinating when it came down to it, particularly the cunning but cruel beings of Slytherin.

Excluding her own house, Orla's favorite to watch was that of the snakes because the persons who thrived in it were very interesting. A lot of man vs. himself going on inside said house.

It was fun to watch that Malfoy boy and his constantly conflicting emotions and expressions. She could tell he didn't exactly enjoy the ruling of a Mr. Voldemort. When his friends would elbow him and insult the many other people of their odd school, he would laugh along, sometimes genuine and rather crude and sometimes wincing when they would look away.

It was pretty obvious he enjoyed the making fun of most but there was someone from some other house, as Slytherins tended to ah, forget to insult their own, that he was quite loyal to, good friend with or in love with.

Ms. Quirke was very interested because it was almost well, forbidden and you didn't get that often at the dull school she had found herself enrolled in. Bloody prats she had for parents.

After two months of occasional watching, Orla decided to observe more carefully, to figure out Malfoy's secret and blackmail him, of course. It had occurred to her a few years back that perhaps she should have been placed in Slytherin, herself. But then she remembered albeit cunning and rather sneaky they did not thrive on knowledge or have very open minds.

And they most definitely did not have best friends in Ravenclaw.

Anyway, let's get back to the uncovering of Malfoy Jr.'s secret. It was a Friday morning that Orla realized everything that had to do with the blond patrician. Or frankly, his little problem.

Orla lifted a goblet of pumpkin juice to her lips and gulped a sip down. Her dark blue eyes were zeroed in on the strangely decorated Slytherin table. She cast a quick spell on her eyes so she could zoom in on specific faces.

A hand on her shoulder suddenly snapped her out of her trance-like state. "Yes?" She barked at the person of interruption.

Luna Lovegood cocked her head to the side, eyes blinking widely. "Have you been entranced by a chortleznut, hiding at the Snake table? I am told they can trap your mind for ages if someone else doesn't figure it out and try a hand at helping you out."

Orla merely sighed, sucking in her cheeks quickly. Fingers raked through her short black hair. "Sorry for snapping, Lovegood, I was just observing. Don't get yourself concerned."

Luna nodded dizzily and looked toward the Slytherin's breakfast. "What's so interesting at the Slytherin table, hm?"

A secretive smile curved on Orla's thin lips. "Just someone who I'll eventually figure out."

The eccentric mascot of Ravenclaw looked bemused for a moment. "You…will?"

Her third year friend just grinned wider. "Oh yes." Lune seemed to understand she wanted some solitude and stood to make conversation with a Gryffindor two years younger than her, Ginny.

Orla's eyes immediately returned to her watching as she was left alone. She lifted a hand to rest her chin on, staring at the many expressions.

Pansy Parkinson was asleep on Malfoy's shoulder and Theodore Nott was talking to him and Blaise animatedly. Draco seemed to think whatever he was saying was hilarious because he laughed so hard he woke Pansy.

Orla concentrated harder, reading lips. (Damn nosy) Nott was saying something like, "And then Weasly got himself 10 points deducted fir being the nudnik that pauper is." Blaise even snorted at this comment and Pansy smirked tiredly, trying to fall into sleep again.

She continued to watch intently as Theodore went on, "And Potter cut himself on accident! Snape went ballistic, screaming about how stupid he was. You should have been there, Draco. His face was positively delightful to watch. Like the return of the dementors at first and then some mad feeling."

Now there was that fake, wide smile and the soft wince. Malfoy's eyes traveled to the Gryffindor table and stayed for a minute before he averted his gaze, looking uncomfortable. He rolled his hands in his lap.

Blaise gave him a discreet yet pointed look before turning his attention back to Nott.

Malfoy narrowed his silver eyes and mouthed, "Stop thinking me weak, Zabini, Potter isn't that important to me", before patting Pansy on the head, who looked up at him dolefully, standing up and stalking out of the hall.

He glanced back once at Gryffindor table before shaking his head stubbornly. Blaise sent Pansy an exasperated face, she turned then and looked after Draco blankly.

A large, crooked smile developed across Orla's tan face. "So that's what it is." How good to know. The Malfoy boy was in love Potter. Oh the irony. And Blaise and Pansy seemed to know. Nott didn't, though.

How much fun could she have with this knowledge?

(oOo)

Professor Snape had yet to make entrance to the Potions classroom. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs whispered quietly about what could be taking him. Orla didn't mind gossip on this level because she liked the Hufflepuffs as people second after Ravenclaw. Slytherin was good for watching, making fun of and trying to break.

It was very unlike the hooked-nose man to show up late, let alone on time, anyway. He always seemed to be early.

Orla sat with her hands buried in her lap, eyes darting back and forth, back and forth between the door and the board. It was fortunate that she had been born with a photographic memory.

The next day when she came into Potions again she would study the image once again and compare. It was always like that. Funny that something was going on with her Potions Professor the day she figured out Slytherin's secret. He was there Head of House and so this was too suspect to ignore.

Ms. Quirke slid out of her chair and slunk along the classroom wall, creaking the door open just a bit. None of the pupils seemed to mind, they were too busy talking their mouths off.

And so down the hallway it was. Feeling much like a spy from one of those adorable muggle movies, she kept her back against the wall and continued her crouch-walking. The hallways were empty this time in the morning, all students were off to class.

Lucky her.

But suddenly a cat with thick brown fur and deep-set eyes appeared in front of her, whiskers twitching. Orla cooed at the kitty, making a kind gesture at the door. She stared down quietly at the cat until it completely passed her by.

Her feet were aching from keeping on her toes. Mrs. Norris seemed to smile at her for a moment before pit-pattering off and down the corridor. They seemed to echo with her paws front footsteps.

'So I have an ally in this.'

The dark-haired Ravenclaw grinned into the nothingness of the air and continued to mak her way to Snape's office. Perhaps while she was there she could nick some gilliweed for a trip to the lake.

Since first year and the triwizard tournament she had wanted badly to meet the merpeople. They must have been so interesting to the champions. Scaly and dark and just beautiful. Her mother had once told her that through many eyes they were horrible, ugly creatures but if you opened your heart they could be the best kind of friends.

There was a tint over the window on the office door but she could still hear voices.

"What were you thinking?" It was Professor Snape losing his cool, what a thing for others to miss. Orla swallowed to clear her ears. Who was he talking to?

"I don't know! But I can't…I just can't do this anymore, godfather. You don't understand how wrong it is." A black brow went up on her dark forehead, Malfoy? What could he have been talking abou—Oh! OOOHH!

Her grin grew wider in the darkly set hall. 'Keep listening Orla.' It was silent for a few seconds.

"I do understand, Draco." She could just see the confused look on Malfoy's pointed face.

"You couldn't possibly! I don't anything to do with this, Severus. Nothing whatsoever. I hate it and I've never been this fearful before and I shouldn't care. I should be strong and just as spiteful and…." He trailed off inside of the office.

"And?" Snape urged. There was something in Professor Snape's voice. Orla's eyebrows slanted down.

Malfoy continued, "And I don't think I could stand it if Potter got hurt."

Her eyes snapped to 3 centimeters larger, mouth agape. Oh yes! She had been correct in her observations! How amazing was this day going to get? Scratching her head, Orla thought of how to remember this new data.

She did a little victory dance in the hall outside, waving arms, pelvis thrust and all. But she stopped immediately at Snape's voice. It was deep and almost _anxious_. "I-I'm not going to tell anyone, Draco. I need to get to my class. The children are waiting."

'Happy you seem to absent!' Orla added in her mind. There was a contemplating look on her dark-skinned face. She managed to lean back next to the door as it swung open to divulge a tall man clad in a billowing black robe. Sometimes she wondered if he wore anything underneath.

He trudged down the hallway, donning his usual sour expression.

Right about then, Orla didn't care about being late. She had gotten past Snape and eavesdropped on an entire conversation THE MUGGLE WAY! Oh, she knew she could do it.

Thinking of it the last second she placed the disillusion charm over herself quickly. The door was still slightly ajar. She slipped into the office as quiet as possible and stared at Malfoy, sitting with his back against the wall, knees drawn to his chest.

His face was not scared it was tired and concerned. Almost mature. She had waited for it to be him alone so no one would accidentally bump into her one, and two because she was pretty sure Snape would notice someone opening the office door.

The intelligent 3rd year waited for him to take his leave before she feast her eyes upon the wicked ingredients that lined Snape's office.

Spider legs, troll hairs, etc.

Her brain instantly located the gilliweed, heart racing in her chest. She snatched the bottle from the third shelf and pulled a handful of slimy plant out and deposited it into her pocket.

Well, she might as well take some other things while she could, no? Her hands seemed to move without her consent, removing lid after lid and shoving things deep into her pockets. Of course there was no way they'd expect a 3rd year to know the disillusion charm (or to sneak by Snape unnoticed).

And suddenly something fascinating caught her view. Tall glass viles of…

"Veritiserum." She whispered aloud, fingers shaking as they reached out and gripped a bottle. Orla held it to her chest. "I am so fortunate."

A sigh escaped her mouth, "Finally I can do some new experiments."

(oOo)

As Orla stepped into the dull and gloomy classroom she knew that the children had been surprised at Snape's tardiness.

He looked extremely..well, fake. Like he was trying to pretend he was ticked off so no one would be suspicious or any of that sort. It was fun to watch the Potions Master for once not himself.

His reaction to _her_ lateness was exactly as she had predicted. Edgy. "Ms…?"

Of course, the arse didn't know her name. She rolled her eyes and tapped her way to her usual desk, looking up expectantly as she reached the wooden stool. "Quirke."

A few kids in the aisle behind her sniggered like they used to when they heard her name in 1st year, back when people had a good reason not to know it. And to need to hear it. She sat, barely muttering to herself about the immaturity of toddlers as she normally would.

"Right. Ms. Quirke, you can serve detention here tonight at 8:00 sharp. No excuses."

Albeit she so longed to go to the library, nothing could bring her down right then. Especially not the man she had just stolen from. She was far beyond that greasy head of hair now. Oh how she was going to blackmail him.

Snape stared at her as if waiting for an answer. The class was watching and silent. Orla put her hand in her pocket, fingering the illegal veritiserum. She smiled wide. "Of course. No where I would rather be."

The words were genuine. Almost. And Snape looked utterly confused.

(oOo)

Orla's eyes swiveled to her best friend as she stepped foot into the cafeteria. He sat quietly at the end of the Ravenclaw table with a slight frown on his downward face. In the Great Hall again. No one's eyes tended to glance their way since Orla was one to get vengeance. She would kick back. Hard.

Stewart Ackerly was rather small and feminine for a boy. He had a very thin, very wiry figure and long thin lashes although he wasn't tall, lanky as well.

Orla had been his best friend since first year. Together they just sort of…fit. Both something of misfits albeit in a way completely opposite. Stewart had always been silent and diffident in social situations and the like while Orla had always been opinionated and eccentric; one to stand out.

They had gotten along in first year because Orla was fascinated by muggles and odd people and Stewart was muggleborn and a bit of an outcast. He didn't enjoy the same range of things most wizards did.

Now, Stewart talked a lot more than it seemed of course. Yet primarily and only when it came to his best friend and other close persons.

The fellow Ravenclaw took a seat across from him with a crooked smile and her feet wiggling. "Hey Acky." She said calmly, hands itching at her thigh sides.

It was a known fact that she couldn't sit still when excited/anxious.

Ackerly preferred not to be called Stewart as much as Orla did in not calling him it. He gave her an exhausted look. "Yeah."

Orla's eyebrows flew up on her forehead, hair sweeping down to her ears in it's boy cut. She took a glance around and leaned forward into his personal space. 'What happened to you? Hm?"

He scrunched his nose up significantly. "Slytherins. That's what." His eys fell to his feet instantly after blurting this angry information out. "They…uh…they locked me in a closet so I missed Potions with Snape."

The can of pumpkin juice (all she ever drinks) was suddenly crushed my an amazing grip. Dark blue eyes darted over to the Snake table. 'So that's why I didn't see you in Potions?"

Ackerly hung his head embarrassedly. His plate was full of half-eaten chicken nugget, a piece of broccoli and some oval-shaped brown rice. He shoveled a forkful of rice into his unwilling mouth, practically refusing to look Orla in the eye.

The genius of a girl gave him a pointed look. "Don't get all angsty on me, Acky. I'll knock some sense into their skinny heads." They relaxed into conversation.

That is until Stewart grew suddenly uncomfortable as a group of 3rd year Slytherins stalked on by. Orla smiled, "Was it them?"

The boy shrugged, turning pink.

"What do you have to be embarrassed about? You always want vengeance on cruel people, no?"

Acky shifted in his seat. "It's-it's not that, Ori." She smiled again at the use of her cute nickname. He was the only one who called hr it often. To everyone else she was just "genius Quirke" or anything of the like. "Oh?"

He averted his gaze to the corner of his eye as if to point at a tall Slytherin with creamy skin.

Orla looked straight to him, following her best friend's hint. And sure enough, he was staring right at Stewart with low brows and a hazy expression. Nothing seemed to move him out of his trance – "He won't stop…" Stewart whispered in a soft breath but he looked a bit too happy to be vexed.

The female Raveclaw felt a smirk form across the bottom of her face. "Fist time you've had someone stare at you, hm, Acky?" His face was florid.

"B-but…come on."

She just shook her head, amused. "You know the one way to make him stop, don't you?" There was a silence. Stewart looked bemused at first and then desperate to find out how. He leaned in close to listen.

Orla sighed, "You look him straight in the eye and I guarantee he'll stop."

Ackerly didn't look like he enjoyed that solution very much. "It's the only way!" She said in a singsong voice. Stewart took a deep breath and turned his auburn eyes toward the Slytherin. He was shaking a little.

The Snake boy turned back as soon as he saw Ackerly had noticed. "Told you."

Stewart thanked her profusely. Orla just smiled. "I wouldn't be thanking me so early, dear."

The quiet Hufflepuff had been looking relieved but the expression changed quickly at her words. "Wh-what? Orla, don't! Please don't!" But she ignored his protests, tinkling the glass bottle in her pocket. "Excuse me!" She shouted, standing up.

Mr. I-Stare-At-Shy-Hufflepuff's glanced over at her.

"Would you like to join us?"

(oOo)

_This is from a series of point of views about the much lesser characters of Harry Potter, the ones who we do not get to meet in the book. (We just get their names, of course)_

_Everything in these stories take place during Harry's seventh year. Voldemort is still alive._


End file.
